Maelstrom's Shining Life
by OracionMist
Summary: What if perhaps before the time of the sage of the six paths reigned an era of magic that lived through the test of time? Naruto's life will see that beacon when he learns of his gleaming ancestry in magic, runes, and beasts! Just how will this discovery help Naruto change the world before him! Rated T, may be yaoi, Naru x harem, Saku/civilian bashing, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new story! With this as a sign of me going back into the Naruto-verse, I will also be going back to Maelstrom's New Song as well! I've wanted to write this along with MNS, and I'll see how this goes! The Luminous Arc series are wonderful games, and took lots of researching, but I felt it needed a Naruto crossover! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Luminous Arc series!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki -Namikaze, at the young tender age of 6, learned of many things he shouldn't have known of; he knew that he was being abused by a large population of Konoha, the feeling of pain, anguish, despair and loneliness, prejudice, ridicule... the list goes on. The worst thing the little blond learned was his status; Naruto learned that he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. At that moment, everything changed, something the Sandaime knew for a fact.

It was right on October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack, the anniversary of many deaths and the Yondaime Hokage's sacrifice, but more importantly, it was Naruto's sixth birthday. However, none of the grieving citizens ever cared about that. They only saw the very thing that destroyed their lives by existing and taking the form of their late hero. They believed it right to torment as an act of righteous revenge; anyone with a clear mind could see that this was nothing more than scape goating. At this moment, yelling could be heard over the festival music that was playing from the other side of the village.

"There's the demon!" A civilian called out as he cornered Naruto.

"Let's kill it!" Another woman shrieked in fury as she watched the young boy in disgust, already injured and crying, trying to make himself smaller.

The crowd agreed as the shinobi of the group used ninja wire and kunai to tie up the now struggling boy to have him spread eagle and seemingly floating as the wire that was used to hold him up dug into his wrists and ankles. The vengeful mob began their torture.

* * *

Naruto couldn't withstand the pain anymore as he fell unconscious, only to wake up in a sewer with no wounds. "Where am I? Did they throw me in here when they were done?" The whiskered blond asked out loud as he stood up and began to wander around to find a way out.

After what felt like hours, Naruto wasn't anywhere close to the exit; in fact, it seemed that he'd gone further in, and was now staring in fright of the beast sleeping from behind the cage. The small blond dell backwards and tried to crawl as far away as he could, "Ky-Kyuubi?! But I thought it was killed!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no one can kill him that easily, not even your dad." A strange voice said as it seemed to alternate between a man's and a woman's.

Naruto shakily stood as he looked around to find the source of the voice, but was unable to locate it. "Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?"

What appeared before him scared him as a cloud of mist in the silhouette of a person stood in front of the blond. "I have many names and many faces; I am a living manifestation of combined souls of the past. Including your ancestors of your mother and father's sides." It stated in a now robotic tone.

Naruto was ecstatic that he finally found at least one person that was family, even if he couldn't really tell if he was talking to his great great grandmother or maybe his great grandfather, but paid no mind as he questioned, "If I really am your really great grandson, why don't you ever come for me?!"

If the being could sweat drop as it's body-or lack of one at the moment-was the obvious reason, but it settled for answering, "Most of my physical forms are ones that simply don't fit in with this time. Until I decide a suitable form, I will aid you in here in any way possible."

The whiskered boy had starry eyes and didn't bother asking where they were and focused on what he felt was much more important to ask as he somehow managed to hug his body-less ancestor, "Can you tell me about our family? What were they like? Were they ninja? Did they use cool jutsus? Will you teach me? Why is the Kyuubi here? Where is here? What's your name?"

The misty figure craned its neck to seemingly look down at Naruto, who somehow managed to ask all those questions in one breath. "Our family is quite diverse while I am compilation of all of them. Therefore, I have different names and appearances depending on which one I become, my personality will be as the parson's while they were alive as well."

"Can you show me one?"

The misty body nodded as it backed away and allowed Naruto to watch as the cloud of fog glowed a bright white. Wen it dimmed, it revealed a tall redheaded man that wore body armor and carried a large spear that had the blade bigger than Naruto and was probably really heavy, but he held it in one hand and resting on his shoulder. The young blond was in awe at his ancestor; he looked like an awesome knight! That must mean that all the other forms and his other ancestors must be amazing too.

The red haired man opened his eyes and stared at his descendant with green eyes before giving a wide grin and speaking in a loud boisterous voice, "Hey Kid, the name's Rasche. I'm from your mom's side of the family."

The small blonde's eyes widened before he started to inspect Rasche before he leapt onto the knight, not caring how the cold the armor felt, but enjoying the warmth of his relative, who easily caught him with his free arm. "You sure are an eager little guy, aren't you?" The spear wielder chuckled.

Naruto looked up and asked, "Does that mean mom had red hair too?"

"Yeah she did, Kushina was one fiery witch. Just runs in the family."

"Why did you call her a witch, Rasche-jii-san? That's mean!" The blond pouted.

Rasche laughed and let down his weapon to pat his descendant on the head, "I didn't mean it like that, Kid. Your mother came from a long line of witches; other than that, a few fairies... or something like that anyway."

The green eyed knight explained, "You see Naruto, your family only has a small percentage that are at least demi-human, Same with your dad; Minato Namikaze was the descendant of my little brother Roland, along with the Shadow Frost Witch by the name of Fatima, along with the Breeze Witch named Sadie, who is something known as the Winged Ones. I have to say, other than that, dragons and whatever else, I'll get to that later, alright?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay. Well Kid,where we're in right now is in your mind. Those guys beat you hard enough to send you in here. As for the sleeping fuzzy over there, he was dumb enough to let himself get taken control of by a masked creep after your mom gave birth to you and destroyed a good chunk of Konoha. At some point, your dad, who was also the Yondaime, didn't have a choice but to seal it in you."

The blond was shocked at what he'd heard. His father was really the Yondaime Hokage and he put the demon fox in him. He thought back to his mistreatment and how he was often called a monster by many in the village; tears welled up as he whimpered, "Does that mean that he's the reason I'm treated like that, right? Please, Jii-san! Say that my dad didn't force me to live like this! That he didn't make me be seen as a monster!"

Rasche's eyes softened as Naruto tried to stop himself from crying and hugged the child comfortingly, "Your dad would never do that. He and your mom knew that even if you had the Kyuubi inside you, your abilities would naturally protect you from harm."

"Abilities?"

"Your mom and dad are descendants of me and the others, we each had special skills that are called bloodlines now, but I guess you can say a good part of us aren't human."

"So that means I am a monster?" Naruto sniffled. Not only did he have a demon fox sealed in him, but most of his DNA proved that he wasn't remotely human.

"Hey now, the correct term is demi-human. At the very least, you're half human, just like your parents were. Your grandparents, great grandparents and so on weren't full or ever human, but we held what we were with pride. From dragons to knights, witches and mages, to monsters, fairies and spirits, even demons, the eyes of God, a queen of beasts, a God itself. The point is, it didn't matter what we were or are now."

Rasche let the blond down and momentarily became a misty figure again before taking form once more, "Look at me, I'm literally clumps of souls that has no real form except my past lives' forms. I'm not even sure how I'm alive, but we will be by your side. I guess you can learn all our names."

Naruto smiled and laughed; he wasn't a monster after all, well by the villagers' terms. He hugged the armored man, "Thanks Jii-san. Thank you for coming for me."

Rasche gave a smile and ruffled the blonde's hair, "Anytime, Kid. It's almost time for you to wake up, so I'll give you a few things. Consider them a birthday present."

In Rasche's hand appeared a necklace that had six distinct rings. "But that looks like it's for girls." Naruto protested, but still accepted the gift as he wore the necklace and looked at each ring closely.

The redhead chuckled, "They're a little girly, but they're important and your birthright. I have to go now, but you'll meet an old friend of mine that will look out for you until I can be there myself."

* * *

"Come on, sleepyhead! Wake up, meow!" Naruto heard a slightly high pitched voice call out, as he opened his eyes, expecting to see the familiar white tiles on the ceiling, but something black was out in the corner of his eye. The blond didn't have to wonder what it was as it flew in front of his face to reveal a grayish-black rag doll cat that had stitches and red oval eyes as it wore a coat with a large bell around its neck that didn't hide its bat-like wings. There was also a large fish-bone in its paws.

Naruto sat up slowly as not to aggravate his wounds and asked, "Who are you?"

The cat gave a wide grin that showed its razor sharp teeth and replied confidently, "I'm Josie, a feline familiar, and for Fatimeow and Master, I'll always be by your side!"

It took a moment of silence for Naruto to put the pieces together, "So you know Rasche-ojii-san?"

"That's right, meow! Master somehow has everyone's soul and memories, but he had to sleep for a long time. That's fine though, he's back now, and things will get better, meow!"

"So it wasn't a dream." The cerulean eyed boy muttered as he looked down to see the very same necklace from his dream around his neck.

Josie instantly spotted the rings and beamed, "Master gave you the Unity Rings! He gave you all of them, that means you have the witches' magic elements, meow!"

"I'm quite curious as to what the meanings of those rings are as well." An elderly voice commented as he walked in to reveal the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi as the the blond and familiar located the source of the voice standing at the door.

Hiruzen was extremely saddened at the sight of his surrogate grandson wrapped in bandages; the wounds were severe when he'd rescued Naruto, deep lacerations on his wrists and ankles from the ninja wire, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, second and third degree burns, followed by what could only be described as a butcher's first attempt at hacking meat. It was a gruesome sight that even the most heinous criminals didn't deserve.

"So you're the human that Master said lost his spine, meow." Josie commented as he circled around the old Hokage with a small glare that couldn't be seen by the blond.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Josie, and I'm here to help take of Master's really great grandson!"

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto's parents?" Hiruzen asked in a serious tone as his eyes hardened their gaze.

Naruto gasped at the fact that his grandfather figure knew his parents, but also felt a tinge of anger, "So you knew my parents and everything about them, but you lied?! Lied to me about it all?!"

"I truly wanted you to know of your heritage, so you could be protected by your parent's status and your own abilities, but after your father sealed away the Kyuubi, someone placed another seal onto you before I could reach you. It prevented you from accessing your bloodline, and even the current seal master, Jiraiya, has been unavailable due to his spy network." The Sandaime admitted sadly, "With your bloodline sealed, no one would believe the claim and would have possibly treated you worse. Your mother and father prevented the CRA by telling me ahead of time of their opinion and made their abilities- Minato having wings and being able to fly around being one of them- hidden."

The blond thought it over, if what was said was true, then he couldn't blame Hiruzen fully for the hand at life that he'd been dealt, and Hiruzen did truly appear to be guilty. He sighed, "I forgive you Jii-san, but can't you at least let me know about my family and bloodline, and let me train in it?"

"Unfortunately I don't know much of your family and bloodline, much less the name of it. I am also unable to remove the seal." The Sarutobi informed, making the young blond slump over, "However I can give you the estate, compound, and savings that belonged to your parents."

Naruto cheered, but was disheartened with not being able to learn more. Josie noticed this and announced happily, "That's why I'm here! While Master is away, I'll take care of him, meow!"

"Josie?"

The rag doll cat flew in frontof the blond as it explained, "Master can't wake up yet, but he sent me to teach you things about the family, along with some magic. Although you can only learn low level spells with the Lapistiers."

"What are Lapistiers?" Naruto asked with the Hokage silently wondering as well.

"A Lapistier helps boost a witch's power and also gives them their status, along with it being the core of their life in some cases." Josie explained, "They look like special stones, but when they find someone they see worthy, they become a tattoo on any place on the person's body."

"Then what about these Unity Ring? What do they do?" Naruto asked as he rubbed a red ring.

"They're special. A Rune Knight or Master, like Master Mattias and his son Master Roland, can use the rings to "engage" or tap into a certain element. The red one with the ruby and phoenix wings is the Ember Ring and its element is fire; the blue one with a wave is the Tide Ring and it's the water element; the orange one with the heat shaped flower is the Verdure Ring and that's earth; the green one with big wings is the Breeze Ring and that's the element of air; the one that looks all yellow is the light element's Brilliant Ring; the last one is my element, Frost magic, and my favorite, the Shadow Frost Ring. It belonged to Fatimeow. It takes a bit of strength to use the magic a Master can, and it's one ring engaged at a time after you kiss a ring."

"Then does that mean you can train me?!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, "Even if my bloodline is sealed?"

Josie snickered, "It's not sealed anymore."

At this, the Sandaime's eyes widened, "What do you mean, Josie?"

"The minute Naruto got the Unity Rings when he woke up, his abilities were freed from the seal." The feline familiar stated, "The bloodline is almost as old time itself, a weak modern seal like that wouldn't last forever."

As though on cue, Naruto lurched forward and grabbed at his back as the bandages around his ribs tore with bones ripped through his flesh and began forming muscle and skin before snow white feathers sprouted out soon after. Hiruzen stepped forward in concern and shock as white wings emerged from the boy's back.

_"They look just like Minato's wings... Whatever Naruto's bloodline holds, those that have wronged Naruto, are blessed for his mercy. Else this village probably will cease to exist when he has enough power." _The Sarutobi thought as he remembered instances that he'd seen Minato and Kushina show their abilities.

While Minato had wings and was skilled in wind techniques that they preferred to refer to as magic, Kushina was highly skilled with a sword along with using light magic, according to what they had admitted anyway. The Hokage didn't mind the secrets, seeing as even his teachers had similar strange abilities and would often refuse to admit anything; it only meant that Naruto could possibly be one of the last few pure blooded descendants of creatures of a time even before the sage of the six paths.

"I have wings now?!" Naruto asked as he felt his wings, breaking Hiruzen from his thoughts.

"Yes, just like your father." The Sandaime nodded.

Josie grinned, "Sadie married one of Master's children and their son married a Venus named Sion. Mewnato's side has a long line of wings, wind, frost, and light magic along with long life expectancies."

"You're quite knowledgeable, Josie." Hiruzen commented while the little blond on the bed was poking at his new appendages.

"Of course!" The feline familiar exclaimed proudly, "I got picked to get here before that baby manatee and stupid rabbit, so I have to prove that I'm way better then those kids, meow!"

Naruto's ears perked, "Does that mean I won't have to be by myself anymore?"

"Of course not, meow! Master is trying to make a body so he can really take care of you, so until then, us familiars will help!" Josie stated with a cheshire-like grin, "And we'll stay with you forever!"

Hiruzen couldn't say that he'd ever seen the young boy smile as brightly as he did at that moment as he cheered, but he did have to hold back an amused chuckle when his wings flapped along with his excitement and bring him into the air and nearly up to the ceiling before he grabbed Naruto and placed him back onto the bed.

"That's wonderful for you, Naruto, but I believe we should work on making sure you don't accidentally fly away first." The Sandaime chuckled as he patted the blushing boy's head. "I'll go take care of the paperwork and have your belongings moved, then we'll get something to eat. It can be anything you'd like, my treat."

Both Josie and Naruto cheered,

"Yay! Fish/Ramen!"

"Yes, now be good until then." The Hokage smiled as he stepped out of the room.

Once the door was closed, he came face to face with a silver haired man that wore a mask that covered more than half of his face. "There was no need for you ease drop, Kakashi."

"Would you have let me know about Naruto if I hadn't?" Kakashi asked in a harsh tone, "I admit I should have tried harder in adopting Naruto, in protecting him from all harm, but why wasn't I told that it was just a seal that got in the way in his safety?"

Kakashi had been aware of who the young blond was, and had always wanted to take the boy in as his own, just as his teacher had for him, but the council rejected his request, as they would for clans' request for the boy as well. It never mattered whether or not that there was a bloodline or two in the situation, but a seal preventing one's heritage from being proven, however, made it all the more difficult. Protecting Naruto was his other option, but there was only so much he could do to help.

Hiruzen sighed, "What could either of us have done, Kakashi? Jiraiya refuses to even look at Naruto, even though he knows he's the only known seals master, and Tsunade is still drowned in grief to return to care for her last living distant relative. I can not begin to explain how disappointed I am in them, but now we can fully protect Naruto with his status; ironically, it was all thanks that incident that wouldn't have occurred if his bloodline wasn't sealed away in the first place. If you'd like, while I deal with that accur-necessary paperwork, you can formally meet him and perhaps move into the compound with him. A way for you to make up for the time you couldn't be with him."

The Anbu blinked before nodding as the Hokage walked off. Well... He didn't expect that. Nevertheless, he wasted no time in knocking on the door.

"Who is it, meow?" Kakashi could only guess to be this "Josie" asked from the other side of the door in place of Naruto.

"I'm someone the Hokage allowed to meet formally, and finally talk to my sensei's son."

It didn't take long for the silverette to hear excited clutter and crashing along with yelling before he decided to walk in and close the door behind him to see Naruto clinging to the ceiling as his wings flapped while an odd looking cat was scolding him.

"Now you're stuck up there, meow! How do you think you'll get down?"

"I didn't mean to fly up here! How do I get down without falling on my face, Josie?!"

Kakashi decided that it was time to make his presence noticed; he leapt and carefully grabbed the boy, "I've seen that you could be a little flighty, but it looks like you'll be doing it literally now."

Naruto stared at the Anbu in surprise before pouting as his wings spread out in cute unconscious attempt in making himself seem bigger, "I'll get better at it! But who are you? Are you really my father's student?"

"I was and I knew your mom too; my name's Kakashi Hatake, you may not recognize me without my mask, but I looked over you the best I could without having the council come after my neck."

Josie grinned as it watched its new charge speak with the canine smelling man. Human business that didn't involve the Master often was irrelevant, but it couldn't hurt to learn a tiny bit about the current era, even if it looked like it had taken a step backwards compared to Josie's time.

A familiar's number one duty is to aid their Master, and even if little Naruto was nowhere near the level of Master Mattias, Master Roland or the runt Master Levi yet, Josie could proudly say that it would be the one that helped the soon to be Master Naruto the most out of the other familiars that have yet to come.

For now, though, a snack sounded good as Josie declared, "I don't know about you, meow, but I'm hungry!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one! Naruto meets his ancestor and learns that he wasn't really full human, but even in a form of an amalgamation of souls, he gained a family. **

**The Hokage and Kakashi are the few that were aware of Naruto's heritage, along with some of the clan heads that were close friends with Minat****o and Kushina, with minimal knowledge of information beyond what they were trusted to know, could only assume. **

**The souls will be the Luminous arc series characters, save a few, and some will have connections to others than Naruto. Who'll be descended from who, I'll have to see, or you guys can choose whoever you like from the Naruto series, except Sakura- I'm sorry, Sakura fans, but I will never like her and I hated the ending of the series- and I'll find a way to tie them in.**

**For anyone wondering about my referring to Josie as "it", well it's gender is a mix. Josie's body was made from a dead female cat while it prefers to be referred to as male, but there is zero clarification on whether to refer it as a male or female. I may just stick to referring to Josie as a male in future chapters.**

**As for pairings for Naruto, this one will be open to male and female characters, because the Lapistier's will not just be given to him later on; they will also go to his future pairings, and according to Luminous Arc 3, guys also got them. As always, feel free to review to let me know who you guys would like and it'll be official on the fourth chapter.**

**Naruto of course won't be too overpowered to the best of my abilities, as you've seen, while he gained his wings, he has zero control of them as he should, but he'll learn as he will for everything else.**

**On another note, I will only be going from Luminous Arc 1-3, and will not go any further. **

**The next chapter will be a time skip and we may see Naruto enter the Academy!**

**Til next time! Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! Thanks for the patience along with the favorite's, follows and reviews! **

**Before we continue on, I'll answer a few questions that were sent by a guest in which I couldn't answer in any other format. As for your question on the reincarnations of Lucia, Cecille, Fatima, or any other witch or person will not happen. As introduced in the first chapter, nearly everyone from the Luminous Arc series became one into that amalgamation of souls, which will be explained as the story goes on. Descendants, however, are a different story, and there will quite a few that were related, just like Naruto was.**

**As for Lapistier, that won't really be touched until later in the story, but I intend to blend every aspect from both series as best as I can.**

**And for your final question on why I don't like the ending... I'm fine with how it ended with mostly everyone having children and living their lives, it's mostly how some of the official ships seemed to just be patched together at the last minute, but in the end, this is just my opinion.**

**Now with that aside, let's head back to the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Luminous Arc series!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One year later

"Let's see... If I use this metal and wind it around this baton while bonding it with fire magic, I may be able to-" Naruto muttered before wincing as he heard a loud clash and yelling from the floor below.

"How dare you do that to my golem, meow!"

"It serves you right for calling me a rabbit meow!"

"Koo... Can we make peace?"

**"Stay out of it!"**

The blond sighed as he came down from his room to see Josie arguing with Bonaparte while Pollon tried to keep the two from fighting.

Naruto had met the other familiars about two months after he'd moved into the compound with Kakashi and Josie; Bonaparte, a white rabbit looking creature with leaf-like wings, known as a Felicia Rabiria, had arrived after Josie. He was quite different compared to the mischievous Josie, he was a rather proud familiar that hated being called a rabbit, and he and Josie almost always fought over who was the better familiar. Pollon, a white bipedal manatee, slowly arrived last. According to him, he was Pollon Pollon the 58th, a descendant from the familiar that journeyed with the Rym and Witches that took down the corrupt god Zehaal. He was the most laid back compared to the other two and could be clumsy, but the company from the three was always appreciated.

Not in these moments, though. Naruto learned that his ancestors each had, while slightly similar to each other, unique fighting styles along with weapons that varied and couldn't be replicated with modern technology, therefore that left to experimenting in item and equipment crafting after his daily magic and history lessons and having Josie or Bonaparte gather materials.

Kakashi of course protested that it would only be allowed for Naruto to design blue prints and instructions and leave the task to him until the winged blond could fully control his wings and be able to work without causing damage. Kakashi didn't like waking up to having to dodge flying hot steel coming at his direction while Naruto flew away the opposite direction.

In the year, Naruto hadn't grown too much, but he learned much of his ancestry and magic. While he could only use the weaker spells, he learned that he was the most adept to wind, light, dark, and water magic. Josie had taken to teaching him how to make and summon golems along with dark magic and knowing of a woman named Ayano that was practically immortal could help teach him once he found her.

Bonaparte told him that he knew of a pair of twin blacksmiths and alchemists by the name of Hiyo and Hina that he would persuade into moving in and teaching the boy how to make his own armor and weapons, and the king of Felicia, Smirsaff, that may consider forming a contract with Naruto as he had with Minato, while he taught politics.

Pollon taught him how to cook and would often speak of a pair of twins named Alice and Therese that were amazing cooks that have lived since his really great grandfather's time.

Kakashi nearly choked when he learned just how long some of the people of the ancient times lived and in some cases still were alive, and could imagine a certain immortality seeking man holding binoculars as he searched for them or possibly come back for Naruto. He'd long since given up on trying to estimate how long Naruto would live, he would probably as he currently did long after he'd become the Sandaime's age with grand children.

"Could you guys not fight?" Naruto sighed as the familiars stopped when they noticed his presence, "What happened this time?"

Josie was the one to go first as he pointed at the pile of junk that was once one of his golems as angry tear hung from his eye. "I was just cleaning my precious golem, meow, while Bonyaparte was reading, and out of nowhere, he attacked my golem and destroyed it! It was new, meow!"

"Oh don't play the victim, Josie! You were provoking me and having that lug of junk chase and attack me while you watched in amusement meow!" Bonaparte retorted.

Naruto glanced over to Pollon, who he could see to be the most injured from this argument and concluded, "And I take it that Pollon tried to stop the fight, but wound getting hurt from being in the middle."

The blond sighed, "You'd think with all the room we have, you two wouldn't fight. Pollon, lets fix you up up while Josie and Bonaparte clean up before we go out for dinner."

Naruto and Pollon were out of the room before they could hear the two protest and headed off to another room. As soon as the manatee familiar sat on a chair, the winged blond sat in front of him as he held out his hand over the wounds. They were nothing major, just a few scratches and bruises. Naruto's hand began to glow blue as he focused his magical energy, "Aid."

As soon as he called the spell, Pollon's wounds steadily faded away until they were gone. Pollon leapt out of his seat and patted himself and Naruto happily. "Thanks, Naruto, Koo!"

The blue eyed blond grinned, "No problem, Pollon. Thanks for letting me practice on you."

"My pleasure, koo! You're getting better everyday, koo!" The manatee smiled before wincing, "If only Josie and Bonaparte wouldn't always fight, they're scary, koo..."

"It would sooner rain in a desert before those two get along." Naruto shook his head. "Speaking of which, those two are probably done cleaning. Let's go out for dinner!"

Pollon went to go check up on the other familiars while the winged blond floated carefully to get to his room to change clothes as practice in controlling his wings. He'd gotten steadily better at flying, but still had moments when he accidentally flew in a burst of emotion.

While Naruto was picking his clothes, he wondered how Kakashi was doing on his mission. Dinner tended to be at home, but they usually went out to eat whenever the Anbu was away. Having a larger house and a personal compound was nice, it even had a great view of the village with it being on the Hokage Monument, but as lively as the compound was, it could feel lonely whenever his brother figure was gone.

"Nyaru! Are you done changing, meow?" Josie asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out!" Naruto said as he changed into a pale orange shirt with a navy blue ankle length jacket that had slits for his wings, but wide enough for them to appear to be part of the clothing design, white shorts, and black boots.

When Bonaparte arrived, he insisted that the boy had the best clothes that could come by, "A Master must dress like a Master, even if their a young Master!" was what he said. Naruto's wardrobe was apparently all made by Hiyo and Hina with a notice that the clothes would grow with him so long as they didn't get torn irreparably, whom he had to be sure to thank when he had the chance.

* * *

The way to Ichiraku Ramen wasn't a difficult trek, they flew-except Pollon, who climbed- down the mountain, landing in an alley of the Uchiha district, and walking the rest of the way there.

It was often an odd sight for the Uchiha to see the known blond scamper through their compound with a pair of white angelic wings on his back and three large stuffed animals in his possession, but he was harmless, and the clan heads informed their clan of the boy's "awakening of his parent's ancient bloodline", something that was revealed during the meeting two days after Naruto's birthday.

Naruto, himself, hadn't attended the meeting, but Josie did while he played the facade of being a stuffed animal, and he enjoyed the moment.

Flashback

"What is meaning of holding this meeting so early?" A portly civilian sneered, "We did not call for one."

"Shrink that fat ego of your's." Tsume Inuzuka growled at the man before noticing Josie sitting at the table where the Hokage would sit. "What's with the stuffed cat?"

Inoichi stared the feline familiar as he commented, "I guess one of the kids gave it to the Hokage, not quite sure if my daughter would find it cute though." If he were honest, he found the thing creepy, but everyone had their own tastes.

"Aside from the toy, there is a reason I called this meeting." Hiruzen stated as he came in and took his seat, "The reason for this meeting is about Naruto-"

"Will the brat be finally moved out of the village? Or are you going to explain why those innocents were punished on the day of the festival?" A pink haired woman by the name of Mebuki asked with an arrogant attitude.

"Anyone who attacks a comrade of their village in an unjust manner is anything but innocent." The Hokage stated before continuing, "As I was saying, yes, Naruto has moved from his old home into a new one, his parent's."

Shikaku smirked, "It's about time the kid had something going for him."

The clan heads each showed their approval, to the civilian's confusion.

"Why would you be happy that the brat is going to be living on the streets?" One of the councilmen asked warily. He honestly didn't care if the boy wound up dead, but he doubted that the usually pro demon spawn group would agree unless they knew something he and the other civilians didn't.

"Hn. I take it that the boy has finally awoken his parent's bloodline as proof." Fugaku stated rather than asked.

That had the elders perking up, "What's this about Naruto Uzumaki having a bloodline? Why were we only informed of this now?"

"Naruto's bloodline is of one that pre-dates even the time of the sage of the six paths." Hiruzen explained, "While I don't have much information on the bloodline or it's name, but his father's side were an ancient species known as Winged Ones. They were said to live for thousands of years at a time and over time inherited the ability to use all the elements with wind and darkness being their strongest. His mother's side hold a long line witches or at one time known as Felicia."

"I've never heard of these "Winged Ones" or "Felicia", but you're giving the implication that the boy isn't human." Danzo commented with a narrowed eye. "Just who were his parents?"

"Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki." The Sandaime stated. He didn't know much more than the others in the room did, but he would certainly play the part that he did.

Josie had informed him of Naruto's lineage; it was a rather complex one that Josie and the other familiars focused on the more important members of the line, but according to Josie, Minato's origins primarily composed of Masters, Witches, and Winged Ones with a strong affinity in dark and wind magic. His side of the family, with the species being known for low birth rates, had long life spans to make up for it and often the dominant gene with the right conditions.

Kushina's origins were slightly more surprising as it primarily composed of Rym- or in other words dragons- Witches, and fairy like human sized creatures with a strong affinity in light and water magic along with sealing. Contrast to Minato's side, while the life spans were just as long, they had high birth rates with a much stronger immune system, which explained how they became as massive as they did as a village.

Not only that, apparently the fairy portion of the line spread off and eventually grew into becoming the Uchiha and Hyuuga; Hiruzen tried not to laugh at the idea of Uchiha and Hyuuga fairies, but it gave way to the idea that Josie and perhaps all the other familiars knew of a truly fascinating history that he'd once heard as a fairy tale in his childhood.

"So that means that brat truly is a demon!" Mebuki exclaimed in conclusion, "Forget about his parents, it doesn't matter who they are, they're all demons!"

"Are you trying insult the ones that protect you civilians?" Hiashi questioned.

"What are you implying?"

Inoichi explained, "Most, if not all, bloodlines originated from ancient times and weren't full human. The Uchiha Clan and Hyuuga Clan's eyes probably came from similar life forms, and we've lived with Kushina and Minato until the day of their sacrifice for the village. They acted no different than us and loved the village just as much as we do, and quite honestly, for a village that respects bloodlines like our own, your blind opinion is hypocritical."

"Let's not forget the unjustified abuse and refusal in allowing one of the clans to adopt Naruto." Shikaku added.

"Which brings the matter, if Naruto Uzumaki... Namikaze does indeed have a bloodline that rare, we should enact the CRA." Koharu stated with Homura nodding. Kushina and Minato were free and never had their topic brought up before the council years ago because it was settled in private; this time, however, they wouldn't let such a rare bloodline escape their grasp.

"Naruto's choice will be in the CRA will be of main importance, whether he wants to or not when he's of age, that will be decided." Hiruzen stated before adding with narrowed eyes, "However, we won't interfere and push others onto him."

"With the boy awakening his ability, shouldn't there be more supervision of his training?" Danzo questioned. The elderly man saw pure potential, Naruto was virtually a clean slate to mold.

"Wait!" Mebuki yelled, "If that happens, wouldn't the demon be released and gain more power?!"

"Jeez, you're an annoying lady, meow!" Josie yelled, completely bored of staying still.

The civilians jolted in surprise while the clan heads tensed, "What are you?" Tsume asked in a snarl.

The feline familiar flew up and sat on the Sandaime's head, "I'm a feline familiar, Josie, meow! Taking care of Nyaruto is my job as a familiar!"

"What is a familiar? Is that similar to a summon?" Shibi asked.

"Kind of," Josie replied with a tilt of his head. "But I'm much better than my precious golems, meow! I have been in contact with both of Nyaruto's families for a really long time, and I'll protect and train him!" He declared with a raise of his paw.

He didn't bother mentioning much else, humans now didn't know much let alone cared about magic, so why bring it up? However, a certain law, he learned off had his attention.

The rag doll cat grinned, "Hey old man, wasn't there a law that could be punished by death if you talked about Nyaruto in ill-regard?"

The pink haired woman flinched as she took a step back while Hiruzen stated, "Yes, and I have been too merciful in having not acted upon it until it reached this degree. Feel free, Josie."

With a raise of his fish bone staff, the feline familiar yelled, "Dark Pierce!"

Mebuki had no chance in running away as a black icicle formed above her and wasted no time in piercing through her chest, straight through her heart, and embedding into the floor, keeping her standing for a moment before the ice shattered in a purple tinted dust.

"What was that?" Hiashi asked while the civilians were in a panic at the sight of their fellow member's death. "That ninjutsu used no chakra."

"Nor was I able to copy it." Fugaku added as he turned off his Sharingan.

"Of course not, meow!" Josie grinned in a satisfied manner, "Magic was the original source of life before that chakra thing, so there's no way it can be copied like that! Oh, you two are from the Hyuuga and Uchiha line, right?"

The Hyuuga clan head nodded, "That's correct, why are you asking?"

"They're distantly related to the Uzumaki, and they were related to each other, meow. So you guys are related to each other and Nyaruto!"

The two's eyebrows twitched and glanced at one another before looking away in disgust, making quite a few chuckle at the sight while Koharu exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the table as an Anbu removed the corpse from the room.

"Why are you all acting as though that thing didn't just murder a member of the council?!"

"Koharu, Josie merely acted upon the law that has long been set. This village is not a democracy." The Sandaime stated coldly.

"But you haven't done anything about it ever since the boy was born." Homura retorted, "Why do anything now? It'll only lead in massive death."

Josie gave another grin, "You're admitting that lots of people hurt Nyaruto, and now that someone is actually following the rules, you all scurry like mice! Humans these days are cowards, meow!"

"Hokage-sama, you're actually allowing it to continue bad mouthing us?!" One of the civilians yelled, hoping for their village's leader to step in.

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow and turned to the clan heads, "Are Josie's views false?" With a shake of their heads, he continued, "If someone that has possibly lived for millennia is able to tell that this village is being hypocritical from only being in it for a day, then we have softened- as much as I will never enjoy agreeing with Danzo's ideals- over our moment of peace, and have turned to hurting our own comrades. How we have fallen."

"What do you intend to do?" Danzo asked, fascinated.

He and his old friend had never agreed on methods of doing things for the sake of the village, but if this odd looking cat was what was making him start to see reason, then it was starting to gain his approval.

"I believe there is no longer a need for the civilian council." Hiruzen stated. "With the complaints that you often send me without reason constantly, there is no need to have you all here to verbally repeat and whine like children. Konoha is a ninja village, if the civilians can't even respect their hero's wishes from their blind grief, then it's time some privileges are revoked."

"That is too much! You can't do that!" Koharu protested.

"The Hokage's word is law, and this is the decision I have come to. You, Homura, and Danzo may be my advisers, but I will remove you of your titles if you overstep your boundaries. I already know that you three already have, but that will be dealt with in private."

The former two tensed, but Danzo narrowed his eyes before stiffly nodding.

"Now back to Naruto, he will receive his inheritance along with having his belongings moved to his parent's estate, which he will now live along with Josie and Kakashi Hatake. I expect, that with this information, another incident won't occur." The Sandaime stated as Josie flew off his head. "That will be all, you're all dismissed."

"That was fun, but I'll be going back to Nyaruto now!" The feline familiar waved before he flew out the window to find his young charge.

Flashback end

Ever since then, Naruto received a lot less harassment from the villagers, but he still tended to be cautious whenever he left the shelter of his home.

"Ramen sounds good, don't you think?" Naruto suggested as he had Joe on his head, while Bonaparte was in one arm, and he held Pollon's hand with his other.

"Sounds yummy, koo!" The white manatee grinned in a goofy manner.

"A treat every once in a while isn't bad, meow." The rag doll cat gave a shark-like grin.

"Yeah, too bad Kashi-nii will miss out." The blond smiled.

The four headed along before they heard a boy's voice not too far away.

"Come on, Nii-san! You promised you'd teach me a new jutsu after school!" The group turned to see a boy around Naruto's age with spiky black hair and black eyes, walking along with a teen aged boy that looked similar to the boy, so it was easy to assume that they were brothers.

The older boy gave a small smile, "Alright, Otouto, we'll be home soon."

As the two walked towards the Uchiha Compound, Naruto could guess they were part of the Uchiha clan. He didn't really dislike the clan, they never bothered him, much like the other clans, but the older clan members acted arrogant most of the time.

* * *

The winged blond continued his way to Ichiraku Ramen, and once the four entered the small shop, he took a seat on the empty counter and put the familiars in their own seats as the owner, Teuchi greeted, "It's nice to see my favorite customer. I take it Kakashi's out?"

"Yup! Can I have the regular for me and everyone too?" Naruto grinned.

"Coming right up!"

"You brought your friends along too, I see." Teuchi's daughter, Ayame commented as she came back with a tray of empty bowls to take to the sink.

The father and daughter had known the boy ever since he was young, and she felt sympathetic that Naruto never was able to make friends his own age except these stuffed animals that could strangely eat and move on their own, but Naruto was happy and that was enough.

"Yeah, we like this place the most!" The blue eyed blond grinned as his wings shifted slightly.

Ayame smiled, "You're so sweet."

Once Teuchi passed the food to the four that wasted no time in eating, he asked, "So Naruto, you're old enough to start going into the Academy. Will you go there to be a ninja?"

"Of course, but I heard from Jiji and Kashi-nii that there's lots of boring things to study about that Josie and Bonaparte will make me learn too." Naruto pouted, "I'd rather learn the important stuff like magic, weapon, armor, and potion making, all the different fighting styles, and all the other fun stuff!"

Ayame giggled at the expected response from any child Naruto's age, save his bloodline talk that he mentioned. "Well on the bright side, you might make some new friends. You'll start tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, and Josie, Bonaparte and Pollon are coming too! They said they would so that I wouldn't be lonely!" The blond grinned before he stood up and picked up his familiars and gave the two his money for the large meal. "Thanks for the food! See you next time!"

The two didn't blink at the four different mountains of bowls as they waved off their favorite customer as he headed home. "You're welcome anytime!"

* * *

Next day

"Class, we have a new student that'll be joining us." The Chuunin instructor, Iruka Umino, stated once the children were paying attention, and ignoring as they instantly started whispering among themselves. "Come on in."

Naruto stepped in with his familiars in his arms, and donning similar clothes that he wore the yesterday. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and these are Josie, Bonaparte, and Pollon! It's nice to meet you guys!" The blond grinned as he glanced around the class and spotted the same boy from the day before.

"Alright Naruto, you can sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand please?" The boy, Sasuke raised his hand and seemed disinterested over having a new student.

"Hi, I hope we get along." Naruto grinned as he sat down and arranged his familiars so they were comfortable.

"Hn." The raven haired boy grunted before turning away while Naruto sighed.

_"Figures I wouldn't have much luck making friends."_ The winged blond smiled slightly when Josie pat him on the head and proceeded to pay attention to whatever was being taught now.

* * *

_"I'm so bored..."_ Naruto yawned as he shifted and tried not to move his leg as Pollon had fallen asleep as he leaned on it.

It was finally break time before outdoor classes began, and these history lessons were a lot less interesting than the ones his familiars would teach.

"Hey! New guy!" One of his new classmates called out, making him turn to see a group of kids walking up to him. The one with brown hair and triangular markings on his face was probably the one that called out as most of the other students left. "I never got to introduce myself, the name's Kiba Inuzuka. What's with the dolls?"

The girl with long blond hair pushed Kiba out of the way, "You really have no manners, Kiba. I think it's kind of cute that he brought his dolls with him. I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way."

"It makes question his masculinity. I am Sai." A boy that looked similar to Sasuke self-introduced.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." A blue haired girl with lavender eyes stuttered as the shyly eyed Naruto. "U-um would it b-be okay...?"

The blond blinked before he realized what Hinata was asking and replied with a smile. "Sure you can hold Bonaparte!" He said as held out the rabbit-like familiar, who didn't look too happy that he was being handed to a child while Josie hid a snicker.

"Thank-eep!" Hinata thanked before she fell over from Bonaparte's weight as soon as he was in her arms with Naruto holding him.

"Ah, sorry about that! They always tell me they're heavy, but I guess I notice." Naruto apologized as he helped the girl up before picking up his familiar and gave him a pat.

"Che. Figures the new kid would be super strong despite having no muscle. How troublesome." The boy with brown hair with it tied in a ponytail sighed. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and this guy eating chips is Chouji Akimichi."

The last boy that had yet to speak, one with an overcoat and sunglasses, questioned. "How are they alive, if they are indeed dolls. I am Shino Aburame."

"It looks like we don't have to be still anymore." Josie grinned from his spot on the winged blonde's head. "It was getting boring, not doing anything, meow."

"You weren't the one that got dropped, meow." Bonaparte frowned.

"They talk?!" Ino exclaimed, voicing the children's surprise.

Shikamaru sighed, "You're the kid I heard from my dad, right? Then that means your wings are real too?"

Kiba gaped, "No way! They look so goofy!" He went behind Naruto and proceed to touch the wings.

The blond started to giggle before he laughed as his wings quivered, "D-Don't touch them! They're sensitive!"

"Oh yeah! I heard about you too!" Ino commented, "I think all the clan kids did around last year, but you never showed up at the Academy, so we never got to meet you."

"You sounded interesting from what I'd heard them say, and I wanted to meet you as well." Sai added.

Naruto's eyes widened. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to make some friends. "Could we be friends?"

The Inuzuka grinned as he put his arm around the winged blonde's shoulder. "Who said we wouldn't? Of course, we'll be friends!" He glanced over Naruto's shoulder to see that Sasuke hadn't left. "You're still here? I would have thought that the Uchiha's too much better to put up with us."

"Hn."

Naruto glanced back at the raven haired boy that acted different than he did with his brother and suggested, "Why don't we all go outside? I can show you guys some of the things I can do!"

Once they were outside in an area where the other kids didn't go to, Naruto released his hold of his familiars and stepped away from his new friends. "I can't do much without any equipment or Lapistier to help make my spells stronger, and I'm still learning, but here goes."

The blond focused as he held his hands in the air before they glowed in a purple hue as he yelled. "Dark Pierce!"

A black icy spike flew into the air slightly, much to the awe of the group before it started coming back down, to which Naruto's glowed in a yellow light as he exclaimed. "Shine!"

Instantly, an orb of light shot the spike and shattered it as purple and yellow flickers rained down before fading.

"The first one was dark magic and the second was light magic." The winged blond explained, "I can only do beginner spells right now, but I'm starting to get hang of the other elements."

"That was awesome! I guess magic is real! And there's other elements too?" Kiba grinned as he patted Naruto on the back.

Josie was the one to answer the question, "Other than those two, there's fire, water, nature, lightning, wind, and silver."

At the mention of fire magic, Sasuke stepped forward and asked in a demanding voice, "Show me a fire spell."

The winged blond would have outright refused for the attitude, but he could tell that the boy really wanted to see, maybe to help with his own technique. Josie had told him that some clans had demi-human blood just like him. "Why don't we wait until later? I don't want to burn anything down by accident."

As Sasuke nodded, the group heard the school's bell ring as Ino walked ahead, "Break's over. Let's go back to class."

Everyone nodded and followed the Yamanaka to wherever the outdoor class was taking place, while Naruto picked up his familiars, Sasuke hadn't left and stated, "You saw me with my brother yesterday, didn't you."

"I did, but I didn't think you noticed me." The blond replied.

"You stand out like a sore thumb." The Uchiha commented before warning. "Don't speak a word of what you saw."

Josie snickered, "So you're shy about how you act with your brother, meow? How cute."

"Quiet, Cat."

"I don't see anything wrong with getting along well with family." Naruto stated as they slowly walked along. "The Uchiha clan is known for their fire jutsu, right? My fire spells are a little bit different, but I'm open to helping."

Sasuke stared before turning away with a small smirk. "Hn. Looks like you're not too bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

As the two headed to the meeting spot for class, they didn't notice that a short distance away, hiding behind a tree was a pink haired girl, glaring hatefully towards Naruto as she muttered before following them a long distance behind, "That's the monster that killed Kaa-san... And now it's going after Sasuke-kun... I refuse to let you take him away from me!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter two! Naruto's met his other familiars and the other clan heirs! Of course there are some characters from Luminous Arc that are still alive like Ayano, Therese, Alice, Hiyo, and Hina, but I've felt that they would be an extreme exception to the flow of time, just like the familiars were, and I may add Dino to one of those being alive, but I was unable to find any information on him whatsoever, and he's a very interesting character, so I can't add him to being alive or part of the souls. If anyone can help me with Dino and add him as a character in any way, it would be grandly appreciated!**

**As for the meeting and Josie killing Mebuki, Josie's not someone that hasn't killed before in the name of his Master, and with how long he's lived, he knows full well that when humans get too swollen from their ego, the only thing to do is put them in their place. Josie hadn't been there much, but he learned the bare minimum of the rules from the Sandaime, and respected it because Naruto did. And once he learned of the rule of speaking Naruto's status with the result being death, he followed it. Of course, that doesn't mean he or any of the other familiar is loyal to the village; they serve Naruto.**

**As for the kids, they know Naruto has a bloodline, but they don't know how rare it is. They just want to make a new friend, and they don't have ulterior motives.**

**As for Danzo and Sakura, I would say with the sudden change and addition of everything, not all of it will follow canon exactly. Danzo's seeing that his old friend is no longer acting spineless, although we don't know what happened behind closed doors after Josie left, so whether he'll be a good guy or not, who knows. Sakura absolutely despises Naruto, for being told by her father that it was him that killed her mother while everyone sat by to not let "justice" be passed, and seeing the object of her hatred slowly starting to form a bond with the object of her childish love. I won't really touch the sannin, as we're really not there yet, but we'll see.**

**As for pairings, an anon suggested a yaoi harem x Naruto so far, and I don't mind, just be sure to say who you guys would like via review please! **

**The next chapter will be three years of bonding for Naruto and his new friends, possibly meeting new people, learning new things and the Genin exam.**

**Til next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
